elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Isran
Isran is the stoic Redguard leader and founder of the modern Dawnguard. He also serves as a master skill trainer in Heavy Armor and will offer his services to the Dragonborn if the Dawnguard are joined. Background He was previously a member of the Vigilants of Stendarr years ago, alongside Celann. Dissatisfied with the order, and the fact the Vigil found his methods "extreme", they both left to form their own partnership. It didn't last long, as Celann began to disagree with some of Isran's methods. In 4E 201, after a recent spate of vampire attacks, Isran went on to revive an ancient order of vampire hunters known as the Dawnguard. He re-established its headquarters in Fort Dawnguard, a massive fortress deep within the Velothi Mountains and rallied new recruits in order to combat the undead menace. Personality He has a strong sense of righteousness and believes it is his duty to protect Skyrim from vampires. Even though he is not from Skyrim, he is proud to live there as heard through his battle cries. Despite no longer being a Vigilant, he still believes in Stendarr. He has quite a cold demeanor initially, perhaps the only trait he shares with his counterpart, Harkon. His unfriendliness goes to new extremes when Serana is among the Dawnguard; he talks to her in harsh tones and constantly refers to her as 'it', even to her face. According to him, his hatred of vampires is what keeps him strong; that, and constant vigilance. He is so tense and alert that he belittles the Dragonborn for sleeping, claiming it to be a weakness. The Dawnguard's leader is perfectly content expecting the worst to happen. However, while others mocked him, he read the signs and was able to take the right measures. Isran apparently has a consistent habit of falling-out with people and holding grudges. The Vigil let him go after he proved too "extreme". Celann explains that he was never happy with Isran's rough and violent methods, and broke off their partnership. Florentius, the priest of Arkay, never got on with him either. However, Isran is not so petty as to stay mad at people in times of need. To the surprise of his old colleagues, he recruits them to help the Dawnguard. In his own gruff manner, he continued to care for these people too. Upon hearing of Keeper Carcette and the other Vigilants' deaths, he shows sorrow and compassion for their losses. If anything, it gives him more fuel for his obsession: to exterminate all Vampires. Combat Isran is a formidable opponent, more than capable of spearheading an assault on vampires. He wields a Dawnguard warhammer, especially deadly to Vampires. He also has an arsenal of spells to use. He uses the Dawnguard-exclusive spells of Sun Fire and Stendarr's Aura. He combines both Stendarr's Aura and Stoneflesh to make him truly dangerous to come in contact with. He will heal himself when in low health using Restoration spells. Interactions Dawnguard After hearing about an order of vampire hunters who are recruiting, the Dragonborn goes to join. Isran and Celann meet both the Dragonborn and Agmaer and induct them into the group. Awakening After a plea from Tolan, Isran sends the Dragonborn to investigate what the vampires who attacked the Hall of the Vigilant were looking for. A New Order Furious at the Dragonborn's compassion to Serana and delivering an Elder Scroll to the Vampires, Isran orders the Dragonborn to make amends and recruit two of his old colleagues to their cause. Prophet Isran brings the player to reunite with Serana, who has fled from her father, Harkon. While disgusted at her presence, Isran is interested to hear about a Moth Priest in Skyrim and could help them understand the Tyranny of the Sun that Serana metions. He sends the Dragonborn to retrieve Dexion Evicus to help read Serana's Scroll. Destroying the Dawnguard He and the others members in Fort Dawnguard are targets for this vampire side quest. A Jarl's Justice Isran requires help dealing with a vampire masquerading as a Visiting Advisor to a Jarl. Trivia * Although Isran claims sleeping to be a sign of weakness, he can sometimes be found sleeping in a bed in the upper levels of Fort Dawnguard. Gallery Dawnguard-magic.jpg Isran from the E3 demo.png|Isran from GameSpot's E3 demo Isran with Agmaer.png|Isran with Agmaer Isranimage.PNG|Mug shot of Isran Appearances * ja:Isran de:Isran ru:Изран es:Isran Category:Dawnguard Members Category:Skyrim: Skill Trainers Category:Skyrim: Males Category:Skyrim: Redguards